


In Fire and Ice.

by Alexander_Slamilton



Series: Snapshots in Time and Space [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, jedi husbands again, mission, qui gon's hair is magnificent, set before the phantom menace, they did not deserve what they got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Slamilton/pseuds/Alexander_Slamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a horrible mission, Master and Padawan relax and unwind in a small hut up a mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Fire and Ice.

 

 

The wind skittered and swept its way across the surface of the planet. Rocks and stones rolled into the striations caused by the glacier's never ending journey to flat ground. The hut was perched precariously on the side of the precipice. No light shone through the clouds, almost as if the sun itself suffered winter’s cold chill. 

 

Two Jedi were huddled in the small building, close to the weakly crackling fire. Their hands outstretched hoping for the small vestiges of warmth left in the flames to be imparted on to them. They could use the force, however, each was tired; weary and exhausted from the long mission. 

 

“Master, your hair,” the smaller of the two noticed his master’s carefully tied hair had come undone. 

 

“Don’t fret, Padawan, we can re-do it on the transport, tomorrow,” 

 

“I wouldn’t mind, it would help take my mind off this place,”

 

The mission, had not gone well for either party. The cold and the dark had seeped its way into their bones, so much so that they had almost died trying to rescue the royal. A princess from one tribe had been taken, not wanting to cause a civil war they had called on the aid of the Jedi. The Master shook his head, hair falling in front of his face, it did not do well to dwell too much on the past. 

 

“Very well, Padawan, it would be a kindness,” he smiled as his student slipped behind him, icy hands gathering the loose strands from around his neck. 

 

The tie had been caught in one knot, that had held it firmly in place. Obi-Wan ran his hands through the matted strands, trying his best to make them into something he could work with. Finally the hair fell in silken strands down his master’s back. The hair fell down Qui-Gon’s back like a water fall, tumbling over his shoulders and pooling nearly on the floor as the man sat. Obi-Wan luxuriated in running his fingers through the dark brown locks, enjoying the silky, gossamer of his Master’s veritable mane. 

 

He pulled the sides away from Qui-Gon’s face, and gathered them into a half ponytail that rested in the middle of his Master’s head. He secured it there with the leather tie. The remaining flecks of ice and snow glittered in the hair as they melted away to nothing. Obi-Wan buried his hands into the hair at the bottom of Qui-Gon’s head, it was damp and smelt faintly of the smoke that curled in tendrils from the fire. Qui-Gon pushed back against the touch, moaning faintly as Obi-Wan began to massage gently. 

 

The mission was almost forgotten under his Padawan’s expert touch. The last thorns of pain faded into the force. Qui-Gon felt serenity re-taking his signature as he fell into a comfortable trance, Obi-Wan continued his welcomed ministrations, and the fire remained burning spreading its warmth and light through the little hut.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Another short fic about obi-wan and qui-gon, lemme know what you think... please note that I do write these very quickly, like this took about half an hour from start to finish...


End file.
